Una promesa lleva a otra
by Isobo
Summary: Quiza hasta lleguen a ser amigos


**UNA PROMESA LLEVA A OTRA**

**Título: **El porque de ese nombre se haya oculto pero muy oculto en el fic y tal vez nunca se logre saber porque le puse así

**Aclaración** (no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe discle…esa madre):

Si, soy JK Rowling y después de escribir el último capitulo de libro 7 he decidido hacer este fic con el poco talento que me queda de tanto exprimirme el cerebro para idear nuevas maneras de hacer más miserable a Harry en los libros, ahh si y todo pertenece a mí y a la Warner

**Rating:** General y algo dulzón ( 0.o! creo)

**Advertencias:** No respondo por la sanidad mental, ni cuentas del psiquiatra después de leer esto.

**Dato semi-importante:** Ethan se lee Itan y Nathan se lee Neytan y

Nathe se lee Neyt

Las pisadas hacían eco entre los árboles, un hombre moreno caminaba con paso apresurado hasta el limite del bosque que formaba parte del majestuoso patio trasero de la lujosa mansión; se detuvo al ver a un hombre rubio salir por la puerta yendo a su encuentro con el mismo paso rápido que el no había dejado de usar desde que se apareció en medio del bosque.

No es que no conociera la ubicación exacta de la casa para aparecerse directamente pero sus recuerdos se enfocaron en la pequeña casa del árbol, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que la visito y no pudo evitarlo, eran recuerdos tan agradables. Decidió terminar el recorrido a pie, la mansión no estaba lejos, además nunca le había gustado mucho aparecerse.

Pero se había retrasado para dar su informe y a Draco no le gustaba esperar, pero a pesar de la seria (y molesta) expresión en su rostro no podía ocultar (al menos no para Harry) la frustración en sus ojos, algo le molestaba después de tantos años conviviendo juntos era imposible que no se diera cuenta y tenia idea de lo que era…sus hijos.

De la misma edad e igual de tercos que ellos acostumbrados a hacer todo juntos y al mismo tiempo, habían decidido ya hace 1 año, que ya era hora de sentar cabeza, las juergas ya eran mala publicidad para la imagen en el mundo de los negocios eso debería haber hecho feliz a Draco, pero desde el momento que tomaron la decisión se mostró renuente con la idea, Harry no entendía ¿porque, Draco logró que esperarán, pero la carta que recibió un día anterior le indico que habían decidido no esperar mas.

Después de todo ya era hora que esos dos revoltosos hicieran algo de provecho y él quería nietos y aunque Draco dijera que estaba muy joven para ser abuelo sabía que también quería.

Aunque tenía una leve sospecha del porque: la pareja de Ethan…el noviazgo lo acepto sin decir palabra, pero el matrimonio era otra cosa, sin quererlo la palabra _sangresucia_ y la mirada de desprecio en los ojos de Draco cuando iban a Hogwarts cruzo por su mente, sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento estupido, Draco podía conservar muchos de sus defectos pero había cambiado no podía ser eso, no podía…

Entonces: ¿porque?

-Porque tardaste tanto? Los encontraste?

-Lo siento me dio nostalgia y fui a la vieja casa del árbol además creí que podrían estar ahí, pero nada no los encontré.

-Creí que estarían aquí…

-Si quieres mi opinión, y aunque no la quieras sabes que si esos dos deciden desaparecer ni con el mejor hechizo de localización se puede dar con ellos.- Harry dijo esto mientras se tendía en la hierba,

Draco se masajeo la frente con ambas manos intentando despejar su mente

- Y culpa de quien podrá ser? Si no mal recuerdo tu eras el que les metía esas ideas de explorar montañas y bosques, subirse los árboles, nadar en ríos desconocidos, y para rematar correr por la casa y jugar escondidas, como animales, ¡Merlín! cuantos jarrones de mi madre no habrán roto-

-Les enseñe a divertirse y a tener imaginación, si alguien se tiene la culpa es la persona que les enseño hechizos _glamour _y otros de supervivencia, a los 5 años-

-Supervivencia para todas tus locuras no para que hicieran travesuras estupidas-

TENIAN 5 AÑOS, que otras travesuras conoces?-Harry rió de buena gana ante el sagaz comentario de Draco,

Mientras este se sentaba junto a Harry quien había dejado de reír y miraba el cielo desde que se recostó,

-Pero ahora tienen 23 y es vergonzoso que se comporten como críos-agrego en tono molesto- tienen responsabilidades en la sociedad no es correcto que anden escapando para ir a… ¿adónde fueron la ultima vez?

-India…

-India- Draco bufo hastiado

-Para visitar a "Mía"

-No me importa si visitan a la reina de Timbuktu, son un par de inmaduros.

-Y unos consentidos también y eso es TU culpa cada vez que uno decía ¡¡QUIERO! Corrías y se los dabas, sabes lo que cuesta acostar a dos mocosos consentidos esos malos hábitos me fueron

muy difíciles de quitar

-No te alabes tanto después de todo, si se los hubieras quitado no estaríamos buscándolos

-Pero ni siquiera se porque estamos buscándolos solo apareciste tu enorme cabeza en la chimenea de mi oficina y dijiste – volvieron a escapar, urge que busques a los chicos por todo Londres y te veo en la mansión del campo en 1 hora, - y para que te enteres Londres es bastante grande creéme una hora no es suficiente tiempo-

-En primer lugar mi cabeza no es enorme, es una cabeza perfectamente proporcionada, en segundo eres uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos deberías ser capaz de localizarlos.

Harry solo rodó los ojos mas valía no discutir con Draco al menos hasta que olvidara lo de su enorme cabeza.

-Además te dije que era urgente, con eso bastaba.

-Si, si, si- Harry se disponía cerrar a los ojos para relajarse, una siesta no le caería mal, pero un pensamiento asalto su cabeza, y se sentó tan rápido que sobresalto a Draco

-Draco..-Harry busco su mirada y entrecerró los ojos

-Que?- el aludido desvió la mirada

-Como te enteraste de que escaparon, tu solo vas a la oficina de los chicos los jueves y hoy estamos viernes

-…

-Draco?

-……

-DRACO MALFOY

-Que?

-Fue esa bruja que los obligaste a contratar verdad? Sabía que era para espiarlos lo sabia, secretaria eficiente mi escoba! Como te atreves a espiarlos en su..

-Quieres calmarte no fue ella

-Ah no?-

-No, pero admito que si es una espía…pero- agrego rápidamente al notar el rostro enfadado de Harry- sabes que lo hago con la mejor intención quiero saber si me necesitan que tal si no pueden manejar un cliente y…- Draco callo al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Harry- ahh de acuerdo me rindo, me rindo, el lunes a primera hora les diré que pueden contratar a otra persona si gustan, feliz?- Harry le sonrió satisfecho-pero esta vez si tenia una buena excusa para querer encontrarlos-

-Draco, esto lo han hecho un sin numero de veces, además es SU compañía en mi opinión pueden tomarse el día libre si quieren, y si me vas a decir que es por que no avisaron, NUNCA lo hacen, sabes bien que pueden estar mascando un chicle en sus camas o en la junta mas importante de sus vidas y no les importara solo se irán y desaparecerán por Merlín sabrá cuantos días y no enviaran una sola lechuza, ya deberías estar acostumbrado; es mas no se que vamos hacer si les da por hacerlo en la boda – Bien lo había dicho esperaba poder hablar con Draco de lo que le molestaba ahora que había mencionado el tema.

- Cuando te enteraste-

- Ayer, me escribieron y mencionaron que ya lo sabias, supuse que fue durante tu visita-

-Así fue- Draco bajo la cabeza resignado- Soltarlo así de golpe, comprometerse, decirme a mí que no me volviera a meter, que no esperarían, ¿Puedes creerlo?- Levanto la cabeza con el rostro triste

- Te hablaron de ese modo?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno tal vez influyo un poco, el que yo empezara a gritarles, niñatos inconscientes y pues ya encarrilado me fui por ahí-

-Draco- Harry suspiro derrotado,

-Lo se, lo se, no me lo digas, no debí hablarles de ese modo-

-De acuerdo no te lo diré, pero sabias que iba a pasar no podías retrasarlo por siempre- Harry sonrió intentando calmar a Draco- ve el lado bueno no me mencionaron nada de su pelea y sabes

que si no lo hacen es porque te entienden que estés preocupado por ellos y también porque te la deben-

-De que rayos hablas?

-No recuerdas?-Draco negó- Cuando les compraste a "Mía"

-AHH SII, jejeje dijeron que estarían en deuda conmigo siempre, claro que tenían 8 años no es que pensarán muy coherentemente-

-Eso mismo alegué cuando te dije que no la compraras-

-Es normal que todo niño quiera una mascota a esa edad-

Harry levanto la ceja escéptico- Ohh en serio , y quieres explicarme donde esta la normalidad cuando la mascota es una pantera, por que no un hipogrifo para el caso? No pudiste se mas ostentoso?-

-Deja de quejarte tu fuiste el que lloró como niña cuando hubo que llevarla a la India-

-Y nunca te cansas de recordármelo- dijo Harry haciendo un mohín

Draco se limito a mostrarle la lengua en forma de burla; pasó sus ojos por los terrenos de esa mansión, hacía dos años que Ethan y Nathan la habían pedido para vivir ahí e independizarse, y el año pasado ya que su empresa estuvo bien posicionada en el mercado, llegaron a su oficina dispuestos a comprarla con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una gran cantidad de galones mas de los que valía- _por las rentas atrasadas_-dijeron, malditos mocosos, lo habían superado y por mucho.

Harry y él nunca iban a visitarlos, no había necesidad se veían casi diario y las fiestas siempre eran pasadas en Grimaud Place, - _terreno neutro_- ¡JA, el terreno neutro nunca impedía a Weasley decir estupideces y que terminaran tirándose el puré de papas, lo juraba sino fuera por Blaise, rodó los ojos -Harry tenia mucho que aprender sobre terreno neutro-.pensó

Pero tenía que admitir que la casa se veía mejor que nunca, tal vez si estaban listos para sentar cabezas después de todo.

Me cuesta ver que han crecido-

¿Eh?

No me mires como si no supieras de que estoy hablando, te

conozco, mencionaste la boda con doble intención, te has callado un año tu curiosidad y se bien porque crees que me opongo,-Harry quiso abrir la boca no quería ofender a Draco-no te preocupes no te culpo por pensarlo pero estas equivocado , al final termine siendo un padre celoso y protector-Draco encogió de hombros- quien lo diría si tengo sentimientos y por mis sentimientos hacia ellos quiero que sigan disfrutando les queda mucho por vivir; guerras y bandos, eso ellos no lo vivieron gracias a ti, quiero que sigan disfrutando tienen mucho tiempo para un compromiso-

_Era eso_- Pensó Harry para sus adentros- _Draco solo esta preocupado de que no tomen la decisión correcta, je quien lo diría Draco Malfoy si tiene sentimientos paternales._

-Van a estar bien, ahora tendrán a la persona que aman a su lado, como paso contigo y conmigo y si algo pasa nunca va a estar solos y te tienen a ti y a mí.

-Crees que serán ser felices?-

- Ya lo son, confía en ellos- Harry tomo con cariño la mano de Draco, le fascinaba es lado aprensivo y paternal

-Lo hago y estoy orgulloso de ellos-

-Díselos entonces,- Harry reacciono de pronto- espera era eso verdad, querías disculparte con ellos-

-Si, no quiero que estén molestos, pero creo necesitaba hablar contigo, no es que no lo pensara hacer es solo que no estaba listo lo entiendes ¿verdad?-

-Claro-

Draco dio vuelta sobre si mismo y miro hacia la mansión, con una gran sonrisa en los labios -La casa se ve bien no crees?-

Harry sonrío una vez mas, Draco podía ser tan tierno a veces

-Si, se ve bien- Colocándose sobre su abdomen, Harry se recostó cuan largo era, y cerró los ojos pensando dejándose adormecer por la brisa del otoño

-Harry,

-Mmmmmmmm-

-Cuando los chicos vuelvan….- Pero Harry ya no pudo oír el resto solo al sentir el peso de dos cuerpos caer sobre él –ouch eso debió doler- Draco tenia una mueca de dolor ajeno en el rostro

-En realidad sí y mucho- se quejo Harry con voz ahogada mientras intentaba salir de debajo de dos jóvenes que reían a carcajada limpia

-JEJEJE, nunca voy a entender como es que caes siempre, estoy casi seguro que pagaste para pasar sigilo y rastreo en la escuela de aurores, JEJEJEJE,

-JAJAJAJAJA, deberías haber visto tú cara parecía que se te iban a salir los ojos, JAJAJAJA-

-Poco falto-dijo un muy molesto y sin aire Harry Potter-quieren quitarse de encima-

-Lo sentimos fue irresistible hacerlo- dijo el joven que estaba a la cabeza del pequeño cerró humano

-Siempre he dicho que los Weasleys son una mala influencia para ellos- agrego Draco

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, CHICOS QUITENSE DE MI ESPALDA-

-Esta bien, esta bien- los dos jóvenes se incorporaron rápidamente, Harry se dio vuelta para sentarse y contemplar a sus dos atacantes, dos hombres jóvenes arrodillados enfrente de el, que para el y Draco seguían siendo unos niños, sus niños, uno de piel clara, cabello negro lacio y ojos verdes sonriendo con total inocencia-_Nathan_-el otro de piel pálida-_igual a Draco, _rubio platino-_igual a Draco_ y ojos azul claro llenos de picardía- _mmm_ _bueno en eso no había salido igual a Draco_ _definitivamente_- quien seguía riendo, -_Ethan-_

_-_Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Ethan cuando al fin termino de reírse

-Es verdad que ocurre, tío Severus al fin asesino a todos sus alumnos de pociones por ser unos incompetentes y esta en Azkaban.

-Eso no es gracioso Nathan- lo reprendió Harry, Nathan bajo los ojos y le dio un codazo a Ethan cuando escucho que reía por lo bajo

-Ou, me dolió Nathe- Ethan se sobo el costado, mientras Nathan sonreía de lado -Me alegro- .

-Bien, si ya acabaron tenemos asuntos que tratar- Draco de pronto dejo su sonrisa, para dar paso a un rostro mas serio, pero sin llegar a ser severo.

-Creo que no tenemos nada que tratar contigo- Ethan podía ser tan frío como Draco

-Yo creo que sí, Ethan dale una oportunidad a tu padre para hablar por favor-pidió Harry

- De acuerdo, pero solo tienes una padre aprovéchala-Ethan se sentó y cruzo sus piernas.

-Bien en ese caso será mejor que me guarde mi discurso largo, lo siento, se que hacen lo correcto, siempre lo han hecho, hace mucho que no dependen de nosotros y tenia miedo de perderlos, pero ahora se que nunca pasará y que puedo confiar en que sean felices, por eso te pido que hagamos las cosas bien según dicta la tradición y además no puedo romper mi promesa- y diciendo esto extendió su mano hacia Ethan y este tomo la de su padre ambos se incorporaron mientras Harry y Nathan hician lo mismo- porque creo que es la mejor manera de probarte que yo también soy feliz con la decisión que has tomado.- Ethan miro ceñudo a su padre no entendía y entonces Draco saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra y al abrirla se pudo ver un hermoso anillo de oro adornado con un diamante azul cuadrado

-El anillo de la abuela?- Ethan estaba perplejo

-Si, quiero que sea el de compromiso para ti y tu pareja- Al oír esas palabras Harry entendió porque Draco había hablado de tradiciones y al ver el asentimiento de Draco con la cabeza supo que seguiría así que tomo a un muy desconcertado Nathan de los hombros, mientras Draco hacia lo mismo con Ethan y los ponían de frente y Draco empezaba a hablar con esa voz que usaba cada vez que daba un discurso en una reunión de negocios o fiesta

-Señor Harry James Potter, vengo hoy aquí con mi hijo

Ethan Draco Malfoy a pedir la mano de su hijo Harry Nathan Potter en matrimonio, la cual espero, bajo el consentimiento de Nathan, tenga la amabilidad de concedernos, consideraríamos un honor que su familia pasará a formar parte de la nuestra-

Ethan y Nathan se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso, nunca lo esperaron, sabían que cuando le dijeron a Draco que iban a casarse le gustara o no terminaría aceptándolo pero nunca esperaron una aprobación oficial de su parte pidiendo la mano de Nathan a Harry. Aunque la palabra _promesa_ hizo eco en el corazón de Ethan pero no pudo recordar porque?

-Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy el honor será mío al tener en mi familia a Ethan, Nathan estas de acuerdo?-

-S.. si..i- Nathan balbuceo aun sorprendido

-En ese caso, Ethan procede- Draco tuve que empujara a Ethan para que se moviera, el joven se arrodillo frente a un Nathan sonriente y anhelante, sabía que Nathe quería escucharlo decir esas palabras el era del tipo romántico igual que su padre; cuando tomaron la decisión de casarse hacia ya un año no había habido ceremonia alguna, ni anillo solo un -es hora de sentar cabeza- y Ethan sentía que era suficiente, y Nathan lo acepto sin chistar porque lo amaba aunque su sueño fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora; pero extrañamente se sentía bien estar arrodillado frente Nathan con el anillo de su abuela en mano apunto de pedirle lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

-Nathan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo y aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa no entendía: _porque rayos me tiembla la voz?_

-Sí- Nathan se abalanzó sobre su novio y lo cubrió de besos mientras Ethan lo envolvía en sus brazos

Draco rió y mirando a Harry le dijo- Creo que la ceremonia se fue al caño

-Mejor nunca me han gustado las formalidades –

Draco se acerco a Harry para empezar a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, los chicos los alcanzarían luego

No habían ni caminado 5 pasos cuando Nathan aun abrazado al cuello de Ethan soltó – Tío Draco- este volteo al llamado- Gracias- y hundió el rostro en el hombro de su novio, Draco pudo ver las palabras mudas en los labios de Ethan- Gracias Papá – con asentimiento de cabeza volteo de nuevo y siguió con Harry hacia la casa.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa-

-Perdón? -Draco se estaba sirviendo un vaso de whisky en ese momento

-Por pensar por un momento que rechazabas la idea del matrimonio porque Nathan es media sangre, estaba seguro de que no era eso pero no pude evitar que pasara por mi mente-

-Te lo dije no te culpo, pero creo que si Ethan ha sido amigo de Nathan desde que se conocieron a los 3 años en la fiesta cumpleaños del hijo de Blaise y Weasley y no dije nada en ese entonces….

-Lo se y se volvieron tan inseparables que nos obligaron a pasar más tiempo juntos de lo que jamás imagine, recuerdo a Nathan convenciéndome de dejarlo dormir en tu casa e ir a buscarlo por la red flu, tu rostro cuando Ethan me llamó tío la primera vez…

-Y el tuyo cuando Nathan hizo lo mismo

-Compartieron todo, desde la primera mascota hasta la primera escoba, pasando el verano y las fiestas en ambas casas hasta que Ethan dijo que teníamos que estar todos juntos la mañana de Navidad y empezamos con la tradición en Grimaud Place- recordó Harry con nostalgia

- y luego llegó Hogwarts, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin amigos-Draco movió la cabeza con reprobación – a Severus casi le da un infarto, claro que no había motivo, el muy hipócrita tenía algo más que una amistad con Lupin…-

-y entonces el que casi tuvo un infarto fuiste tú-agrego Harry

- y al terminar novios-recordó Draco con una sonrisa, ignorando el comentario de Harry

- Desde niños se han querido era lógico que pasará….- Harry dudo, pero lo dijo- no crees que pudimos ser nosotros tan buenos amigos como ellos?

-Te refieres si hubiéramos empezado con "la mano derecha"- Draco mostró una sonrisa inocente ante su mal intencionado comentario que señalaba Harry como culpable de que esa amistad nunca fuera, el aludido asintió avergonzado- naaa eras demasiado idiota en esa época y además el señor oscuro tenía toda tu atención yo necesitaba un amigo de tiempo completo nunca hubiera funcionado-

El_ - ahhh-_ decepcionado de Potter no tenía precio, Draco dejo su copa y se acerco a él tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Pero ahora eres mi mejor amigo Harry, por culpa de la guerra ambos perdimos a quienes amábamos, pero nuestros hijos nos juntaron y nos dieron compañía, los hemos crecido hombro con hombro a pesar del pasado y de las criticas hacia su amistad; quiero a tu hijo como si fuera mío y se que sientes igual con Ethan y que nunca lo dejarás solo y te lo agradezco, así que en respuesta a tu pregunta _somos_ tan buenos amigos como ellos… y espero que un poco mas – Draco se iba acercando con cada palabra a los labios del moreno

-Ellos son mas que amigos-dijo Harry entrecortadamente, sin poder ni querer evitar ese cosquilleo que la mirada de Draco le estaba provocando en la boca del estomago

-Creo que es tiempo que nosotros también- se acerco lentamente a la boca de Harry…

-Lo prometes?-Harry no tenía miedo pero quería estar seguro

Draco le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-Lo prometo-y no queriendo esperar más lo besó, y todo se nublo.

Se perdieron en ese beso tan esperado no sabían desde cuando, en su ensoñación creyeron escuchar la puerta del estudio abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente, pero no les interesó averiguarlo, prefirieron quedarse ahí disfrutando de los labios del hombre que alguna vez fuera su enemigo de la infancia, que después pasó a ser su compañero en la crianza de su hijo por azares del destino y se convirtió poco a poco en el ser que ahora amaban, eligieron besarse por todos los años compartidos sin haberse tenido, sabiendo que cuando el beso se rompiera, el tema central serían sus chicos otra vez, después de todo Draco estaba tan obsesionado por su hijo como Harry, y se perderían una vez mas…. en un mar de recuerdos.

_-Papá-susurro muy despacio Ethan, en unos minutos se quedaría dormido entre los brazos de su padre_

_-Dime-_

_-Hoy jugué con el niño más lindo que he visto-_

_-Hablas del hijo de Potter? Ethan no creo que…_

_-Nathan, -siguió susurrando el pequeño rubio- el tampoco tiene mamá- Draco apretó un poco más fuerte su hijo- le dije que no estuviera triste y le prometí que yo cuidaría de él siempre- el pequeño abrió los azules ojos para mirar fijamente a su padre- se lo prometí papá, ¿me ayudarás a cumplir mi promesa?_

_-Cómo piensas cumplirla?-_

_- Ahora solo estando a su lado, y cuando seamos grandes_

_me casaré con él- dijo el niño con total convicción _

_-Seguro que podrás cumplir esa promesa?-Draco dudaba un poco de la palabra de un niño de 3 años aunque fuera su propio hijo_

_- Me ayudarás?- los ojos azul claro de Ethan lo vieron esperanzados_

_- Esta bien-no había aprendido a decirle que no a Ethan_

_- Lo prometes?- de nuevo en un susurro y el pequeño cerró los ojos para no despertar hasta el día siguiente, olvidando para siempre esa platica con su padre._

_- Lo prometo- pero Draco no la olvidaría y sabía que Ethan cumpliría su promesa recordara que la hizo o no y el se encargaría de cumplir a suya, haría todo por su niño, aunque eso significará tener de consuegro a Potter, quien sabe, con los años tal vez hasta podrían hacerse amigos._

Y se acabo, este fic es una idea desvariante y que tal vez pierde un poco el sentido en algunos párrafos por la cantidad de ideas en uno solo, pero el argumento en que se basa es el siguiente: Draco y Harry se casan durante la guerra no entre ellos sino con personas diferentes no tiene importancia quienes eran, solo diré que no era ni Ginny, ni Hermione, NI PANSY, y cada uno tiene un hijo Ethan y Nathan respectivamente, Harry gana la guerra, pero hay perdidas entre ellas las madres de los críos.

En mi mundo estos dos niños se conocen cuando tienen 3 años de edad en la fiesta de uno de los tantos hijos de Ron y Blaise (REPITO EN MI MUNDO) y se vuelven amigos de inmediato y deciden que quieren seguirse viendo hasta llegar al grado de ser tan amigos que van creciendo juntos y uniendo las familias de Harry (los Wealeys,Remus,Dumbledore) y Draco (Snape y … ¬¬), contribuyendo también la unión Zabini-Blaise. Al final se enamoran y gracias Harry y Draco también solo que sus hijos tienden a ir mas rápido jejeje.

Intente hace creer que Draco y Harry eran pareja, no se si me salio, para darle giro interesante al un asunto cuando vieran que no, pero que si sentían algo el uno por el otro.

Ojala les haya gustado, y mas adelante pienso subir un fic completo de cómo van creciendo los mocosos, como se conocen y como se enamoran Harry y Draco, etc,etc hasta llegar a este final.

Creo que esta mas larga la nota que el fic ¬¬

**Este fic esta dedicado a Mía, mi hermosa perrita schnnauzer de solo 8 meses de edad que el jueves 30 de noviembre dejo este mundo ya que estaba jugando y no se fijo que venía un auto y… el resto pueden imaginárselo.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**ISOBO**


End file.
